


unresponsive

by dedicious



Series: dedicious' wonderful world of oneshots [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Pandora's Vault Prison, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Warden Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicious/pseuds/dedicious
Summary: Dream wants to play a game with Tommy, but Tommy won't answer him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: dedicious' wonderful world of oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161470
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	unresponsive

**Author's Note:**

> aww look! dream wants to play a game with tommy!  
> haha  
> haha  
> ha...

"Let's play a game, Tommy," Dream says, looking at the boy laying down beside the wall across from him.

Tommy has been very quiet and still throughout the whole time in the prison. Dream had tried to strike conversation with him many times, however the boy only muttered back a short response or said nothing. It's annoying, but Dream doesn't yell at Tommy. He wants to appear as friendly as possible.

This time, Tommy didn't answer. Sometimes the boy could be rather annoying.

"Let's play a game, Tommy," he repeats.

No response. The boy is still as ever and his mouth stays shut.

"Tommy, I'm your friend, and I want to play a game. Why won't you answer me?" Dream's voice is coated in honey. Any person who had no prior experience with Dream would probably think it's a kind voice. It is not.

Tommy remains unresponsive.

Dream sits beside him, and surprisingly Tommy doesn't move away from him. Dream expected him to, but his expectations appeared to be wrong.

Dream slowly begins to run his fingers through Tommy's hair, brushing the matted tangle. Still, Tommy doesn't move. "Tommy, come on, don't you want to play a game with me?" Dream asks, the false kindness in his voice fading away. It's clear he's beginning to get annoyed. Still, Dream sits there, brushing Tommy's hair.

"I'm your friend, Tommy," he says. "That means you're my friend. Friends play games with each other, Tommy. I want to play a game with you." He sounded as if he were explaining friendship to a toddler who was just beginning to get a grasp of the world.

Tommy didn't answer.

"Tommy, come on, play a game with me!" Dream exclaims, the annoyance in his voice becoming clearer. Still, the stupid boy does nothing.

Dream wills himself to calm down. It appears Tommy's having a moment. It would be best not to send Tommy into a further panic, lest he appear to be an enemy to Tommy. He wanted Tommy to think he was a friend. Anger and yelling would not help. "Are you hungry?" Dream questions, putting a potato in front of Tommy. "I've got some potatoes for you. Not good, but it's food." He chuckles darkly.

Tommy still doesn't do anything. He doesn't even reach for the potato in front of him.

Dream scoots closer to Tommy, wrapping an arm around him in a hug. To most, it would appear as a sweet gesture of comfort, but it is quite far from that. "Tommy, what's wrong?" he whispers, voice soft.

Still, Tommy doesn't move.

"Tommy, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend, Tommy, and—"

Dream's speech is cut off as he hears lava receding.

"Would you look at that, Tommy!" Dream exclaims. "A week has already passed. See how easy it was? I hope you can visit me again sometime soon, it's _awfully_ lonely in here."

Dream sees Sam, standing across from the cell. Unexpectedly, the creeper hybrid has a look of pure horror on his face.

"Dream," Sam calls, voice breaking, "what did you do to Tommy?"

Dream laughs, a laugh laced with insanity and instability. "Don't worry, he's fine, Sam! He's just a little quiet right now."

The horror on Sam's face seems to grow even more. "He's not just a little quiet. He's _dead,_ Dream, and you killed him."

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> yeah, you can see what i was kinda going for. make you think tommy is alive the whole fic, and then boom he's been dead the whole fic.
> 
> i love how my oneshot collection is called "dedicious' wonderful world of oneshots" and most of them are angsty as fuck because i love angst.


End file.
